


A Promise to Keep

by DuelingPokemon



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:01:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26289160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DuelingPokemon/pseuds/DuelingPokemon
Summary: When the Convocation of Fourteen chooses the newest Elidibus to their Seat, there is concerns and fears that the young soul may not be able to bear the weight of that mantle. When he works with zeal to prove himself, it only creates more uncertainty.Sharing their concerns, the esteemed Emet-Selch and Hythlodaeus call upon someone dear to them, someone who is more worldly then they, to show this young soul a different meaning of duty, to guide them...as well as to open their eyes to the bigger picture.
Relationships: Elidibus & Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Hythlodaeus/Warrior of Light, Solus zos Galvus | Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own XIV or anything of the sort! 
> 
> Kudos to my awesome FC mate Belmont for betaing this shishkabobble of a story! Extra kudos to my friend Luna for her support through this and all the awesome people on Twitter! <3 Love you guys!
> 
> Lore Disclaimer: I am well aware of the controversy regarding Elidibus and his age at the moment. I start by saying this: I do believe he was younger then a normal Convocation member but by no means a child.

“You voted a child into the convocation? A child of all people!” He took a deep breath and let out an exasperated sigh. 

“You know as well as I do that the office could not remain empty for long. And of course, there is the matter of his abilities-”

“Yes, yes I know my friend. Our duties must be fulfilled if we are to guide this star but surely our allies of the Convocation of Fourteen-”

“Thirteen in this matter,” he interrupted curtly. He began to feel a slight throbbing in this temple.

“Thirteen?”

It was his turn to let out a long, suffering sigh. “That wayward fool of a soul was somewhere unknown at the time of the vote, no doubt causing more trouble by reasoning he would be preventing more...He could not be reached when the ballots were cast.” 

“......”

The figure at the desk broke decorum for the briefest of moments in allowing his forehead to come in contact with the wooden surface. He quickly and violently grasped the papers and tomes littering its surface and gave them a discrete shake. He could feel a headache forming and it wasn’t even the hour of noon yet…

Despite this, or choosing to remain oblivious to his colleagues' visible stress, Lahabrea did not relent in his diatribe. “-so this cannot be allowed to continue! He runs far too wild as it is, never calls upon us save to deliver reports on the regions once in a blue moon, and when he does dain to grace us with his presence he looks like he walked through a Behemoth’s den-” 

“Lahabrea,” he stated.

“-We need to give him stricter guidance! Put him on a tighter leash so he does not keep slipping it, make a schedule so he does not just randomly disappear and reappear! And that that Chief of yours does not help matters! Always encouraging his explorations-”

“Lahabrea…” this time with a languished drone. 

“- Gods know the kind of fantasies he fills the heads of the children with! Some of the concepts that have been coming through Academia recently have been nothing but insanity! A dragon one child wanted! A pet dragon! Doesn’t he know that-”

“LAHABREA!” he exclaimed. 

Emet-Selch slammed down both palms as he abruptly stood, chair rattling as golden eyes glared at the other with the best-irritated expression he could muster. “I understand your frustrations with him and his methods but I would ask you to cease your slandering for the moment.” 

Lahabrea blinked several times, stunned to silence, as the other took the opportunity to right his chair and gather his thoughts as he sat back down. 

“That being said, I have received your....” account” on the matter and will make a note to speak with the Traveler when he returns lest he ‘slip the leash’ again as you call it.” Lahabrea moved to open his mouth again to argue but quickly closed it at the look of dismissal Emet-Selch gave him over folded fingers. As he left, shoulders were bumped with the newcomer walking in; the latter watching as he stormed down the hallway before turning back with a small grin on his face. 

“I take it he still wanted to vent to you about what happened yesterday?” 

A groan as he rubbed his forehead with three fingers. “Please...just... I haven't even had-”

The delicate smells of cooked food and coffee overwhelmed the normal aromas of the office as a light breakfast and coffee mug were placed on what little free space remained. “Yes I know so shush. I figured, as Chief of the Bureau of the Architect and your subordinate, I would nip this little issue in the bud before more destruction followed suit and it spread to the rest of the staff in the building.” A grin crossed his face as crimson eyes sparkled merrily. “Good thing too, the bystanders outside may have wondered what happened if the Speaker went flying out the window prior to this.” 

“You know as well as I do that it would not happen.” A calm sip of his drink attempted to hide any murderous implications as he dug into his food. 

“Yet you were entertaining the notion.”

“.....” A single glance up over the rim of his mug-

The redhead held up both hands in a peace motion as he slid into one of the chairs circling the desk. “Mums the word, my friend. Nothing leaves this office.” 

Emet-Selch chose to finish his meal instead of commenting, slouching back for a moment to stare at his Chief and best friend as the other glanced around his office. “So….while I would like to assume that you actually need something, Hythlodaeus, I take it this visit is not about your personal amusement or work here in the Bureau?” 

“Why Hades, my old comrade! You wound me so thinking I wasn’t here save for some sort of scheme!” He dramatically clutched at his own heart and scrunched up his face like he was about to weep uncontrollably. All of that was replaced with a grin when a small smile appeared briefly on the other’s tired face as the latter straightened himself back up in his seat. “Nay, my friend. I actually come with some good news.” 

“Oh? And that would be…?”

“It seems our esteemed ally is not as out of touch as Lahabrea was previously vexed about. As a matter of fact, he reached out to me when he left the borders of Yrelas before sunrise this morning.” 

“Yrelas, the blacksmith town?” Hades blinked in shock for a moment as his mind scrambled to pull up a mental map of their star. “That’s on the far end of the Western Continent near the southern mountains! What in heaven's name was he doing all the way out there?!” 

Hythlodaeus waved aside his reaction with a simple shrug. “I asked the same thing and he mentioned something about...oh what was it...Ah! Some nonsense about a gathering of dragons or wyverns or lizards rampaging on the outskirts of the community-” 

He almost spat out a mouthful of coffee at such a nonchalant response. “Wyverns?!” Oh, gods, he could feel his headache returning with renewed vigor…

“Calm yourself, Hades.” Hythlodaeus made another placating gesture before Emet’s forehead could come in contact with his desk again. “No one was badly injured and what buildings were caught in the crossfire have either been repaired or are in the process of being repaired, from what he assures me after the problem was fixed.” He paused for a moment. “It would explain why the Convocation had difficulty getting in touch with him, though. It's not easy to answer a linkpearl call when you have man-eating beasts breathing down your neck.” 

“....That gods-forsaken fool of a fool. You would think he would reach out to us during troubles or instances like that.”

Hythlodaeus sobered at that comment. “You know as well as I do that he would never turn his back on the smallfolk during dangerous times, which can crop up unexpectedly. That gentle heart of his would not be able to handle the feelings of abandonment or grief if he simply left them to fend for themselves.” 

A soft snort. “That still does not excuse him from not calling upon willing allies here in the city.” 

“Too far away, perhaps?”

“That's a load of bull and you know it.”

“....Touche, my friend.” 

The two allowed silence to settle over them as Emet cradled the cooling mug between his hands, eyes lingering on the swirl between brown liquid and cream as his thoughts drifted-

“Are you still thinking about what Lahabrea said to you this morning? About the seat of Elidibus and its new caretaker?” 

“....I understand the pressing need not to leave the Seat of Reconciliation vacant for too long but, despite his abilities and his mental maturity, to bring a child into the fold so quickly…I still feel it would have been best to allow him to grow more, to divide the duties of Elidibus until he was truly ready.” 

Hythlodaeus stared at the Architect for a few quiet moments. “The boy said he was willing and able.”

“Willing and able, perhaps, but it still does not sit with me well.” 

The redhead let out a small gasp as a hand covered his mouth. “Someone alert the presses! Emet-Selch actually does have a heart!” An innocent look away quickly replaced the devilish grin his hand was covering at the withering glare he received in response. He did glance back when the glare faded with an understanding expression lingering in his eyes. “I understand your hesitation but, for now, all we can do is help the child in any way possible during this time of transition and see what happens. We can’t predict everything that comes on the wings of fate now can we?”

A small smirk covered the mild feelings of relief at the supportive gesture. “And here ‘I’ thought you were incapable of any form of rational or empathetic thought. I should alert the presses for this miracle of miracles.”

His jaw dropped; “Hades! Why I never-”

A series of knocks on the doors interrupted their forthcoming “argument” to which both men turned towards a muffled voice calling out from the hallway. 

“Excuse me, Emet-Selch Sir. I apologize for interrupting but Mitron is here to discuss the additions to the Academia they presented to you last week?” 

Hades winced internally; he had completely forgotten about those requests as well as the meeting planned. The vote yesterday as well as several other matters had driven them out of his mind. 

“Well, I guess that is my queue to get back to work then!” He bounced to his feet, smoothing out his robes in the process while offering a rather dramatic bow in the direction of the Architect. “Have a wonderful morning, My lord! I pray that every minute is productive and eventful!” With a laugh, he scurried out of the office before any rebuttals could be said or heard, much to the amusement of the others standing out in the hallway. 

Not long afterward in the confines of his own office did Hythlodaeus drop the mask of the fool as he took in the scenery of the surrounding city outside, fingers touching the shell of his ear-

A soft ping rang out, unheard by anyone save him. 

“Ah! I was hoping to catch your attention before the world needed saving again, my friend.” 

He allowed a smile to form on his lips at the soft voice that answered back, bright eyes reflecting the fondness heard on the other end.

“No no, I swear nothing of the sort happened- Of course not!” He laughed aloud. “I promised to help Hades retain his sanity and I have done so! ...No no, that was after the Speaker left his office this morning.” 

A soft sort of silence filled the office as the Chief listened, that same gentle expression shifting as the Traveler spoke in hushed tones. After a moment, he nodded in agreement. 

“Aye, then we should do that. But I doubt that he’ll even listen to me being the fool I-”

A playful question caused him to perk up, his mannerisms cat-like as the smile turned into a delighted grin. 

“Oh? And you would do this?”

An agreement must have been said because his grin grew into one that would bring shame to the Cheshire Cat. A happy sound was muffled in the back of his throat as he gripped the armrest of his chair; “Yes, of course. I’ll make sure to let the proper people know. No, definitely not him...He can keep his secrets but I doubt he would be able to keep this particular secret, especially since our friend is far too perceptive for his own good.” 

The grin faded as he continued listening.

“There is no reason to feel guilty about the situation. No, don’t even start with the ‘buts’. None of this was your doing or your fault...Yes, I do promise...Of course not, Hades does not blame you either. He may be a bit irritated at the world at the moment but there’s no finger-pointing in-”

Hythlodaeus paused, his expression falling briefly. 

“Aye...He seems capable enough there’s no doubt amongst the Convocation about that. I fear what some people may be voicing doubt due to the fact that he is so young...Yes, you share those same sets of fears, I have no question about that. The Seat of Elidibus is not the easiest mantle to carry on one’s shoulders….Yes, that is what he had said when I spoke to him earlier. The same exact thing- ….Dear, you two are far too like-minded for my taste at times.”

He spun around to face the scenery outside of his window as the other spoke up again. 

“Well, I certainly wouldn’t turn down such a suggestion even if it is for another person.” Hythlodaeus pouted at the soft laugh. “So you would simply come and then just leave me?! Leave me to the mercy of my boss? The world has made you cruel and cold-hearted.” 

A whispered suggestion allowed his heart to leap with joy as a blush formed on his face. 

“Well, if we can arrange that while you are here then I will certainly take back what I said.” 

A soft chuckle as he nodded in agreement.

“I will do so. …. And to you as well. Travel safe, I will see you soon.”

As the call disconnected, he leaned back in his seat with a satisfied smile as the light started to shift in the room. He was satisfied, yes, but uncertainty remained; the man was confident though...if anyone could speak the young one, it would be the one with the most worldly view of them all. 

“Shepard to the Stars in the Dark, indeed, my love.” A chuckle as he shifted to face his desk and mountain of paperwork stacked upon it. “May your light guide him now and forever.” 

**  
As night fell over the Great City of the Amaurot, there was a soft crunch of grass on the borders surrounding it.

The soles of boots blended with the quiet of the night as a figure doused in shadow paused to admire the glittering view of the city that stretched out before them. At his side, an azure creature with the characteristics of a fox chirped quietly with obsidian eyes reflecting the dozens of city lights below. 

“It is strange being home after so long, my friend.” Gloved hands gently caressed long ears, the warm fur soft between his fingers. “I did not think we would return so soon yet…” A breathy chuckle as the cloaked figure stood upright. “It seems we are needed everywhere nowadays, doesn’t it?.” 

A series of chitters in his ear as the creature climbed to come to rest on his shoulder. 

“No...I promised. And I have no intention of doing so. We will help as much as we can or as much as we are allowed to.” They paused and pulled down their hood, silver eyes bright against the darkness of the night, and a warm smile lighting up a tanned face. “Besides, I did also promise one another thing.”

The creature tilted its head to the side. 

A soft chuckle. “We have to stop by to see a dear friend- Right?”

The agreeing chirp rang out as the two stepped down the hill….towards the city…  
Towards home. 

**

“Have my appointment with Nabriales pushed back towards the late afternoon if this meeting that Hythlodaeus dropped into my lap runs over.” 

“But sir-”

“Just do what you can, alright?!” he snapped quickly.

The secretary let out a soft meep and bowed, robes rustling as they rushed off to twist, turn and adjust several schedules, Hythlodaeus and his pulled maneuvers being felt all the way from top to bottom of the chain of command. 

Hades was fuming because of this. Already he was plotting ways to discreetly strangle the younger Amaurotine as his cocky little smirk drifted through his mind pausing in front of his office doors. 

“Stupid little shite of a brat…” He ground his teeth together while attempting to will away thoughts of murder. The door opened at his touch as his free hand rubbed at his forehead, cool air of the office willing away bits of frustration. “I swear when I get my hands on him-”

As he stepped over the threshold a soft but familiar laugh forced him to give a startled pause. “Hades, you know as well I do that death and dismemberment is not an effective way to deal with Hyth. If anything, the Underworld would spit him right back out.” 

That voice! How-

Golden eyes grew wide drinking in the sight of the figure sitting leisurely on his desktop, legs folded on top one another. His warm smile was a greeting in of itself as he tilted his head, blonde hair tumbling over his cloaked shoulder. 

“Well met, my friend.”

“Azem….” A shocked whisper. 

The Traveler’s smile grew a little more, silver eyes sparkled merrily, as the two ancients watched one another from either side of the room.

“It's been ages now, hasn’t it? How long has it been? A few months now?”

His mouth clicked shut as his familiar, deadpan snarker tone overtook his voice despite the happiness blooming within. “I do believe that it has been more than a year now if not two. Of course, when someone is “roughing it” as you call it, time tends to become a fickle thing.”

“Well, a sea-side cliff nor most remote farming villages tend to not have electrical or clockwork devices on hand.” 

“Excuses excuses.” 

“A perfectly legitimate one as well.” 

“Bah!” 

“Bah yourself, you cranky bastard.” Sliding off the desktop, the shorter of the two crossed the small space between them to walk into open arms. The warmth in his heart grew as he inhaled that familiar scent that uniquely Hades were woven into the robes surrounding him, driving further the concrete fact that he was indeed home. “Gods, it's good to see you again.” 

Hades closed his eyes as his mind's eye was overwhelmed by the radiance of the soul he held in his arms. It’s warmth and light burned away any of the stress he previously had to leave behind feelings of contentment and comfort. “It is good to see you as well.” 

They stayed like that for several moments before the taller of the two reluctantly pulled away. 

“So…” The snark filtered back into his voice. “I take it you were the source of the chaos that happened this morning? And the reason my entire day was completely torn in two?” 

“Partially!” No denial whatsoever. Typical. Hades mentally rolled his eyes at his straightforward lover. “Hythlodaeus claimed he could make this work last night when I came in so I let him work his magic.” 

“....You do realize he’s the reason Nabriales is raging right now.” 

“So that wayward time bubble was him? Courteous of him to keep broken things from permanently breaking until he cools off.” A cheeky smile borderline a smirk.

“.....” Emet flicked Azem on the forehead to earn a small pout in response. “From what I understood during our talk, just yesterday you were on the other side of the ocean. For what reason brought you back here so swiftly?” 

Azem sobered, the bright light in his eyes fading into a sharper glint. 

“The vote from yesterday, mainly, if Hyth’s words are to be believed amongst other things.” A gentle pull from entwined hands urged them both to sit as a snap of fingers brought them a fresh cup of tea. “From what I am to understand, the Convocation had looked at the list of potentials but ultimately chose someone of young age.” Azem paused to take a sip with his mind going over the details he was told last night. 

Emet-Selch nodded in agreement. “He excelled in everyone’s eyes despite their initial concerns. He handled every scenario quickly and effectively, taking no true side on either end of the spectrum. Yet, for all of his book knowledge and learning at the Academia…”

“You fear his lack of outer-world knowledge will ultimately hamper him? And you want me to assist with that?”

“Yes. If you are willing.” Emet took his own pause to drink. “The others have been sharing concerns about his dedicated approach to his duties, fearful he will become far too tunnel-visioned to see the whole picture.” 

Silver eyes stared at his reflection in the colored liquid, fingers tracing the patterns on the sides of the cup. “I….Forgive me, Hades.” His voice fell into a soft whisper as guilt started to creep into his heart. “I should have been here.”

A wave from the other shooed away the apology. “You were doing your duty, my sun. Do not let the grumbles of the others get to you.” 

A glance up; “But Lahabrea said-”

A snort cut his words off. “Lahabrea tends to blow more smoke then bite when he’s upset. I and several of the others have already spoken to him about his choice of words, including Mitron.” 

Azem felt a warmth in his soul at the mention of his old mentor defending him alongside one of his other halves, a smile replacing the unhappy expression from before. “Did he manage to talk you out of throwing the Speaker out the window as well?” A snort of laughter followed the wide-eyed/guilty expression on the Architect's face as the other quickly turned to look at a bookcase defensively. 

“I implicated no such thing!” His flustered expression destroyed the coolness behind his words. 

“Really? From what I was told, you were.”

“....Who was spreading such a lie?” He knew exactly who.

“Oh, you know who.” A smile confirmed his hunch as a murderous glint appeared. “Hades, dear. No, no murdering today, please. Leave him alone.”

(Several stories below in his office, the offending redhead suddenly let out a loud sneeze as an unknown chill passed through the air.)

“Not even a little?” 

“No.” Standing to lean over the desk, Hades blushed at the gentle kiss pressed to his forehead as the blonde leaned over to whisper in his ear. “If you promise to behave, I can help you get revenge later on.” He pulled back with a devilish smirk lingering on his lips. 

“.....” A tempting offer dangled in front of his face like high-quality bait. “...How much later?” He leaned forward with his chin resting on folded fingers. His sun was prone to wandering off at random times with no warning after all.

“Soon, I promise.” Slender but calloused fingers brushed gently against his nose and lips as hooded gold looked at shimmering silver. 

(The chill vanished as soon as it came, leaving the Chief bewildered as he looked around with confusion. After a time, he shrugged at the phenomenon and dove back into his paperwork.)

Another kiss was placed to his cheek before Azem pulled away to sit back down. Satisfied for now, Emet leaned back in his chair as he stared at the Ancient in front of him with Azem mirroring him in the chair across from his own. 

“Informal greetings aside, I am glad to see you back in the borders of Amaurot for official reasons.” 

“Ah yes, the inauguration of the lad into the Convocation. I had forgotten that usually followed closely after an individual had been chosen.” 

Emet-Selch rolled his eyes. “Not since your own had you experienced one and that was...what? A few centuries ago?” 

“Give or take.” 

“Oh be serious for once in your lifetime.”

“I am being serious!” The best puppy eyes the Traveler could muster were tossed at the Architect to no effect. 

“You hang around Hythlodaeus far too much….” 

“As do you.”

Choosing to ignore the verbal bait he instead pushed a sheave of papers towards his other half much to the said half’s disappointment. “Here. These papers need to be taken to the Academia in preparation for the event to come. There are also some plans that need to be dropped off in Mitron’s office before the day ends.” 

Despite the pout, Srijin’s eyes sparkled with delight at the thought of visiting his old place of learning. “So you want me to play delivery boy to shoo me away, do you?” Standing up to brush himself off, the folder was carefully tucked away in a satchel hidden from sight. Despite the official seal of these burdens thrust into his hands, the Ancient knew the hidden intent behind the other’s actions and words; this was a way for him to visit and catch up with others, a chance to see what has changed and what has not during his time away from the Capital. 

“Alright then, I see how it is sending me on chores so soon.” Hips swayed sassily from side to side as he walked towards the office door, pausing to glance back over his shoulder with a grin. “But perhaps this can be forgiven with dinner later?” 

Emet pretended to contemplate it. “I may consider it...possibly.” He would be there, of course, if the spark in his eye said anything. They could speak further on any ideas at that time...amongst other things. 

A kiss was blown in his direction. “I shall see you later then.”

With that, the door clicked shut behind him whilst a warm hand grabbed his own from the shadowed hallway outside to tug him into a sheltered alcove. 

“How was everything?” 

Azem gave the hand a gentle squeeze as a kiss was placed on the offered cheek. “Everything went as well as expected. I believe he will help with your idea once he calms down.”

“Calms down?” The tilt of his head brought the mental image of perked cat ears into his mind. 

“That stunt you pulled this morning.”

“Ah.” Hythlodaeus shrugged nonchalantly despite the threats from before. “Eh, it will be alright. You’ll see!” That's when he spied the folder poking into view from the folds of his cloak. “....So he sent you on errands already?”

“He did.” Srijin let his arms drape over his lover’s shoulders as strong arms encircled his waist in return. “Care to join me? I might get lost if anything has changed...” Hythlodaeus could not resist the coy look in his silver eyes as a growl/purr crept from his own throat. 

Stars, he had missed this man so much. 

“Well, we certainly can’t have that now can we?” With a soft chuckle, the two slid apart only to be linked by their hands entwined with one another. “But first, we should get you settled in...shall we?” 

“Hm….Lets then.”

Twin peals of laughter rang out through the Bureau as two figures vanished from sight, leaving behind the scent of ozone and sun-warmed cloth. 

+++

-Several days later-

Fourteen seats in a circle, twelve of which held their seated figures as the fourteenth newest, and youngest kneeled before the Speaker standing before him. 

“-And by the Grace of the Heavens and the will of our Star do we grant thee the title of Elidibus. You who now bear the Voice of Reconciliation, the Seat of the Emissary.” Lahabrea raised a decorated mask above his head for all to see before lowering it into outstretched hands. 

“May you forever look to the Heavens for guidance for, as one, do we labor for the prosperity and future of our world.”

Srijin watched from behind his own black mask as the young one muttered words of thankfulness and promises, trembling hands switching the white of citizenship to the red of Convocation. Around him, the others murmured quietly for a few moments before the Speaker’s voice raised again. 

“Brothers and Sisters! Let us mark this joyous occasion for our circle is once more complete! The clouds have broken and the stars are whole once more.” Applause rang out from all sides as smiles lit up the faces of the others. 

Yet Azem could see some were a bit more subdued than others, whispers again being shared between some as several of the others came forward to greet their newest colleague. He could see the uncertainty...as well as the tremble of fear as the one dubbed Elidibus greeted the other with nerves. 

A glance up was met with a subtle nod from the other across the room as though their thoughts were shared unspoken, golden eyes darting to the group in the center. 

Yes...perhaps it was time for them to speak face to face.


	2. Kidnapping?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little bit of Hyth/Emet flirts while Carby conducts a kidnapping. 
> 
> What could possibly go wrong with this hair-brained scheme?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I am back with Chapter 2!  
> Thank you for being so patient; I know this chapter is a smidge shorter than the other one but the rest is coming! Eli and Azem will get their screentime!
> 
> Love you guys; let me know whatcha think! <3

“And that...one…..is-” The soft scratch of quill tip on parchment sounded briefly before a clatter of metal against glass rang out. “….done!” 

With a little bit of flourish, his signature decorated the bottom of the creation thesis he had been looking over for Lady Igeyorhm. She had not asked him to re-write the “entire bloody thing”, merely to proofread and offer his suggestions for the concept before it could be offered to the others to view. 

Sighing softly, he filed it away for the secretary to grab later as masked eyes drifted towards the paned window; framed by dark stone and clear crystal-glass was the view of the aetheryte plaza below as it sparkled in the noon-high sunlight. The greenery decorating the plaza, the flowing fountains...all of those vibrant colors reflected and sparkled off of every surface. 

And their people….  
Sitting up a little more he watched as adults walked together, sat together to either exchange ideas, debate, or simply talk whilst children played and explored to their hearts’ content under their elders' watchful gaze. 

Children…. He heaved a sigh as decorum was broken unseen in the office, shoulders adding to the full-body slump in his chair whilst a pout formed on his face. What he wouldn’t- ….no...no, no thoughts on that. 

He wasn’t a child nor a teenager. There was no time for make-believe, for play anymore; He was seen as an adult now, and, as Emissary, he had a duty now to be a leader to their people. Grunting a bit, he patted his cheeks whilst mentally chiding himself-

_“Your dedication to duty borderlines on obsessive, Elidibus.”_

……

_“Come now, put down your books and quill for a moment. Enjoy conversation that does not involve one's duties or reports.”_

……

_“Elidubus, look out the window. The rains have ceased and we are blessed with another beautiful day.”_

“…. Another day…No no, no more drifting away now!” Not when there was so much work to be done and so little time in the day to finish. He had to- 

A small shriek of shock and surprise rang out when masked eyes came face to face with brilliant obsidian, the little fox-like creature finding a place of rest on the various documents left to be looked over. 

Who also had not been there several moments before. 

“Uh….” The creature (Carbuncle, his mind supplied his memory, a familiar commonplace in the city for various uses) tilted its head at the sound, ears perked with interest as it continued to stare. 

“Um….” He swallowed a bit whilst leaning a bit closer to his unexpected (adorable) visitor. 

“Uh….H-Hello there. Who might you- Oh!” A slow reach of trembling fingers was met with a squeak and sensation of warm fur as a tiny head rubbed up against his outstretched palm in a display of open affection. As his other hand came to join the first the creature quickly adjusted itself so its belly was up in full view (Nevermind the scattered remains of the paperwork from before now were littering the floor and desktop itself). Despite this, the young man could not bring himself to care too much at the moment.

Not when the happy squeaks and soft fur beneath his caresses brought a sensation of comfort to his tired heart. 

“Spirits, you are adorable.” Dainty paws imprisoned a couple of fingers between them as tiny fangs playfully nibbled on the digits, ears flickering as though it was still listening to his mutterings. “Who is your master, I wonder? Did you wander over from the Academy or did you escape when they weren’t looking?” 

A trill was his answer to which Elidibus giggled at in response. 

“No telling then?” One finger escaped their hold to gently scratch under its chin. “Are you afraid I might tattle-tale on you?” 

Carbuncle snorted, giving the white-robed ancient a look akin to disbelief. Fully confident was the creature in its ability to charm and wiggle its way out of most if not all lectures (a certain summoner himself not included in this). With a chuff, it carefully wiggled itself free of the Ancient’s hands to sit primly upright on the desk to give itself a quick wash. Elidibus chuckled at its nonchalant actions when a glimmer of sunlit-amber against dark wood caught his attention between its forepaws. Smile turning to a small frown, he carefully picked up the gemstone to examine its rough-cut shape when a trickle of aether within it brushed against his senses. 

A gentle nudge against his spirit left behind the image of someone holding out their hand in his mind’s eye. Patience, understanding...a choice to take of his own volition. 

But of what? By whom? ….And, possibly, to where?

Reason told him to throw the shard to the other side of the office, to reject that hand, and return to reality. 

Childlike curiosity however...that inner voice urged him to take a chance. To see what or who was on the other side despite the dangers his rationality continued to warn him about. As this duo of inner voices argued with one another he carefully turned the shard over and over in his palm. Its warm hues reflected his masked face at him...the conflict and frustration visible that did not suit one of his office or Name. 

If the Seat of Reconciliation is conflicted with his own choices...then how was he to act as its Voice of Reason for the people? For his brothers and sisters...and for the folk who dwelled outside of the city? 

The gentle brush of aether, again, was felt from the crystal: A reminder that they waited willingly, patiently, for his answer. 

“....” Masked eyes looked up into obsidian. “What do you believe I should do?”

A snort was his response, irritation at the other’s hesitation clear in its rigid body stance and flattened ears. It wasn’t their choice, it was something the Ancient had to make on his own. 

“Well….Alright then. ….Okay then!” Squeezing the rough shard in his palm, Elidibus concentrated, reaching to that unknown strand of aether floating. When his own connected-

It was like someone grabbed his hand and pulled, their happiness at the acceptance overflowing as amber-gold aether lit up the office in a brilliant show, not unlike the noonday sun itself. The light faded to white nothingness as the darkness of unconsciousness crept over his senses and mind-

Yet just as soon as it started, the light abruptly faded leaving behind only scattered documents and Carbuncle as it stood to stretch. 

‘Well now. I wasn't expecting this to happen so abruptly. You two certainly don't beat around the bush.” The familiar started and turned to face a smirking redhead as he leaned against the open doorway frame. “Then again, never let it be said Az did not have a flair for the dramatic. A delayed summon spell though…” Pushing himself upright, Hythlodeaus walked over to pick up and hold the now-dull shard against the fading sunset. “...huh... I wonder who taught him that trick?” 

Carbuncle ‘mrphed’ at him with tails swishing back and forth. 

A glance downwards. “So he made it safely then? Good boy.” A pat on the head was given as the shard was tucked into the folds of his robes. “Don’t worry about evidence left behind. Emmy and I will make sure the proper stories are told. You just focus on getting back yourself, alright fluffy?”

An unhappy squawk was sounded in response to the ‘pet name’. 

He chuckled and gave the familiar one final pat. “Oh shush. We’ve called you that since we were kids.” At the withering glare, Hyth simply shrugged as he spun around towards the doorway, pausing only to turn and flick his finger at the mess of papers laying about. At his will, they quickly straightened themselves in a manner not unlike when Elidibus usually went home in the evening. 

“Besides, we all know you secretly like it.” 

Carbuncle snorted and flicked his tail, its aether condensing and fading before vanishing in a flash of white light. Hyth sighed dramatically and shook his head; “Ah, to be the target of such disdain. I don’t think the little guy ever forgave me fo- Oh!” He quickly pressed against the shell of his ear as a soft ping resounded in it. “Hello, dearest! How was work today~?” 

_“I take it from the flow of aether that the deed is done then?”_

“Not even a ‘hello, how are you?’ tonight? Oh Hades, my dear, you wound me!” Hythlodeaus clutched dramatically at his chest as he walked from the office towards the elevators. “But yes, the spell was successful from this end.”

_“Good. I just received word myself that the boy arrived in one piece though unconscious from the spell effect. He should be alright after a night's rest.”_

“Did you see where he ended up?”

A soft snort on the other end as the squeak of leather filtered through alongside the clatter of glass and ice. _“Would ‘on the other side of the forsaken world map count?’”_

“That’s a lot of spots, Emmy dear. Could you narrow it down just a teeny bit more?” 

_“You can ‘see’ just as easily as I can, Hythlodaeus.”_ A tired, irritated snap was woven into the deadpan tone with a clear warning not to keep pushing. _“Why don’t you work out the puzzle for yourself for once?”_ He winced whilst tucking away a mental note to make a pitstop on the way home. His beloved was clearly in one of his “moods”...

Not that he could blame him. The absence of their sun was felt as keenly as a freshly open wound in the days following his departures. 

“A puzzle easily solved then! Let’s see....” Woven through the strands of the Lifestream, past the aether sea awash with the aurora of souls...no, not there...then-

Ah, there they were! A bright spot with a unique hue stood out, strands of his own plus another were connected with. With it was another yet smaller colored spot in its aetherial depiction of a young age. 

Hythlodeaus blinked in surprise as the mind and soul filtered back into his physical form. “It looks like he managed to relocate to the Eastern Continent...And, oh!” It clicked as the mental map fell into place. “He’s going to that waypoint village there... Seameet, I believe it was called?” 

_“Yes. Though why there I cannot fathom.”_

“He has to have a reason like he always does.” 

_“To my knowledge, there is nothing even remotely entertaining or worth exploring in that sector. It's mostly coastal with a smattering of farmland here and there.”_ Hythlodaeus let out a small snort of amusement at those words. _“And, pray tell, what exactly do you find so funny about that?”_ The snappish tone in his voice from earlier had faded off somewhat. 

“Hades, dearest, you know that Srijin would find an adventure in every place that he goes to even if it is the driest piece of the deserted island to ever exist.” 

_“....You speak of those ruins he found on that one island?”_

“Indeed!” A smile spread across his face as he ascended and entered their shared apartment, allowing Hades to stand from his chair by the window. “More reports for the convocation’s files with possible censures added and more stories to tell the children as well.” A kiss was placed on the cheek of the taller while a box of tarts was pressed into his hands. A gift well received and welcomed if their embrace that followed was anything to judge by. 

A sniff as they pulled away had Hyth raising his eyebrow at Hades. 

“My dear, is that the scent of rose wine I smell on your breath?” 

“Perhaps it might?” A small smirk appeared as they swayed back and forth in each others' arms. 

“And you chose to open it without me?” The redhead made sad puppy eyes at his taller lover. “That bottle had been a name day gift!” 

“Well, you took your sweet time coming from the Emissary’s offices and I had a long day at work.” A kiss soothed the pout as the two of them made their way back to the chairs nestled by the window where two crystal glasses stood waiting to hold their bounty. “Don’t worry, dear, I didn’t drink the entire thing. Just a simple taste test.” 

“And does Mr. sommelier find it to his exquisite expectations?” He took the offered glass, the fruity and floral expressions lighting up his taste buds at an experimental sip. 

A smile appeared as bright as the stars glittering in the skies; “Indeed; anything chosen by him is simply divine.” He held the glass up as did Hyth, the crystal chiming against one another in a toast:

“....To our Sun?”

“Indeed, to our Sun and the Emissary. May he be the shining light to his Star.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed! Please note I am constantly adjusting this as time goes.  
> Second chapter is coming soon. <3
> 
> Peace you guys! Love you!


End file.
